Yami no Game (Game of Darkness)
by Mitoshi Koro
Summary: Kala ada game yang sangat terkenal yang membuat orang yang bermain akan ketagihan, dan popularitasnya menyebar seperti virus. Game itu sangat menyenangkan dan seru, sampai suatu hari... /REVIEW!/ Chapter 6 Update! Kemunculan Hanalogica! Apa itu? Dan Rix itu siapa? Terus apakah mereka bisa mendapatkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing? (ruined plot, sorry)
1. The Beginning

**Saya kembali dengan ide cerita baru!**

**Ahahahahaha ide ini tiba-tiba muncul saat lagi ngobrol sama temen sekolah! Jadi idenya agak ngawur, tapi gitu deh!**

**Youichi: author membuat fic baru, jadi fic yang Boy and Girl itu bakal hiatus.**

**Baiklah! MULAI!**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid bukanlah punyaku.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Hei, Rin! Udah nyoba blom game yang keren banget itu? Itu loh, yang survival game itu!" Tanya Len kepada Rin.

"Belom. Seru gak sih?" Tanya Rin.

"Seru gak seru sih terserah kamu. Tapi katanya seru!" Len berkata.

"Oh ya? Aku mau coba main dong!" Rin berkata kepada Len.

"Oke. Ini CD nya." Len meminjamkan CD ke Rin.

"Yaay! Arigatou!" Dan Rin langsung pulang ke rumah. Len menatap Rin dari jauh.

"LEN!"

Len melihat kebelakang.

"Len! Aku udah level 54!" Kaito datang dan menunjukkan screen laptopnya ke Len.

"GILAA! Rajin amet kau main! Eh ngomong-ngomong, update terakhir game ini bakal tiba!" Len berkata ke Kaito.

"Fic ini aja baru mulai, kok udah ngomongin updet?" Tanya Kaito dengan bakanya.

"INI GAME, BUKAN FANFICTION! NANTI READER KESEL LOH!" Len melempar seribu kulit pisang dari mulutnya (?) dan Kaito terperangkap.

"Kau tak akan bisa bergerak lagi dari sana! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Dan Len berjalan pergi.

"Len, kamu jahat..." Kaito meratapi nasibnya, berdiri dikelilingi kulit pisang.

**Rumah Miku**

"Mikuo!" Miku memanggil Mikuo.

"Kenapa? Lagi updet game nih!" Mikuo tak mau bergerak dari kursinya.

"Ih Mikuo main game mulu! Kita punya komputer cuma satu! Gantian dong!" Miku melempar kain basah ke Mikuo.

"AAAH AKU BUTA! AKU TAK BISA MELIHAT!" Mikuo bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari-lari di sekeliling rumahnya dan masuk ke kolong (?).

"Yeah!" Miku duduk di komputernya dan main game (sama aja kayak Mikuo dong), tapi game Angry Birds.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Oi, Luka! Suruh semuanya ngumpul dong! Rapat murid nih!" Suruh Gakupo.

"Oke, tapi yakin bukan rapat OSIS?" Tanya Luka.

"Kita bahkan bukan OSIS..." kata Luka sambil ngangkat telpon dan menelpon Rin, Len, Miku, Mikuo, dan Kaito.

"Gakupo manggil nih. Datang segera!" Luka ngomong singkat terus tutup telepon.

Sedangkan semua penerima telepon... reaksinya adalah, 'emangnya kita agen rahasia apa!?'

**Dan mereka akhirnya berkumpul di rumah Gakupo setelah harus melewati berbagai tantangan dari Sphinx (?)**

"Jadi, kenapa manggil kita kesini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku cuma mau memperkenalkan sistem programming baru kita. Lagipula, kita semua kan ada di programming club." Kata Gakupo sambil menyalakan komputernya yang bermodelkan Eggplant, karena Apple udah mainstream, jadi buah lain juga boleh kan? (Youichi: emangnya terong itu buah?)

"Emangnya club macam itu ada?" Tanya Rin.

"Udah ah! Perhatiin aja layarnya." Kata Gakupo sambil membuka komputernya.

Semua yang melihat screen langsung terkagum-kagum.

"Ya, seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, update terakhir untuk game yang sangat terkenal ini, yang dijuluki "Game of Darkness," akan keluar hari ini! Dan kebetulan komputer milik sang mahadewi Gakupo ini (hoeeeeeek) sudah mendapat updet ini!" Gakupoa yang dari tadi nutup mata, pas ngebuka matanya, lantai rumahnya udah penuh muntah semua dengan mayat-mayat yang bertebaran dimana-mana #digampar semua vocaloid

"Gakupoa... kau..." Len pingsan.

"NOOOOO RUMAHKU YANG INDAH DAN BAGAIKAN SURGA! DAN KENAPA TYPO NAMAKU GAK DIBENERIN!?" Dan Gakupo/Gakupoa/Sempoa ikut mati juga.

**Timeskip yang sangat lama kemudian...**

"Ehm ehm... jadi kita semua sudah bangkit kembali, kalo ini SAO, kita udah mati beneran kali," kata Gakupo sambil batuk-batuk. Semuanya cuma bisa menunjukkan muka 'flatface'.

"Aku akan menjelaskan kembali bagaimana game ini bekerja bagi para reader sekalian." Gakupo mendapatkan kembali semangatnya.

"Pertanyaan!" Len mengangkat tangan.

"Kenapa Len?" tanya Gakupo.

"'reader' itu siapa?" Tanya Len.

"Mereka adalah pengawas dunia ini, mereka kadang pintar, tapi bisa sangat bodoh juga. Dan dikatakan bahwa ada yang bernama 'author', mereka seperti dewa dari dunia ini. 'author' juga bisa menjadi sangat bodoh, bahkan senang melihat kita sengsara."

Atau itulah yang ingin dikatakan Gakupo.

Kita lihat apa jawaban dari Gakupo.

"Err... itu adalah misteri. Pokoknya mereka ada deh!" rambut Gakupo langsung layu (?).

"Bagaimana kalo kita lanjut?" Tanya Luka.

"Oh baiklah... seperti yang kalian tahu, game ini adalah survival game. Kalian harus bertahan hidup di dalam game ini. Jadi tipikalnya Minecraft lah, tapi bedanya adalah, ini adalah RPG, bukan dunia dimana semuanya berbentuk kotak." Kata Gakupo sambil bermain Minecraft (sebagai contoh).

"Dan bedanya dari Minecraft adalah, game ini ada NPC nya juga, seperti di game pada umumnya, dan kita bisa bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Bisa dikatakan, MMORPG." Kata Gakupo sambil membuka game itu, yang bernama "Devil Survivor".

Atau itulah nama yang diinginkan author.

Bercanda, nama gamenya adalah "Survivor of the World."

Dunia di game seperti ini: mereka adalah manusia yang harus bertahan hidup dari ribuan monster dan manusia lain yang menyerang mereka. Tenang, ini bukan jaman dulu kok. Udah ada teknologi di game itu. Bayangin aja kalo di game itu, sudah tahun 2013 #plak.

Di game ini, player harus bisa terus bertahan hidup. Dengan berteman dengan banyak orang dan rajin berlatih dan menjadi terkenal melalui banyak harta atau pencapaian di game itu, maka akan semakin udah untuk bertahan hidup.

Tapi update baru ini menyediakan fitur baru yang bernama "Final Boss" #plak.

Youichi: AUTHOR! Mau kenalin game atau bikin fic sih!?

Author: ya mau gimana lagi!? Ini kan part of the story loh!

Youichi: tapi kepanjangan! Lihat! Para reader udah bosen bacanya! Palingan kamu gak dapet review lebih dari 5!

Author: UDAAAAAAAAAAH! DIEEEEEEEEM!

**Bek tu stori**

"Lihat, aku udah mau sampai ke 'Final Boss'nya nih." Gakupo membawa characternya masuk ke dalam gedung mal. Karena gua udah mainstream.

"Lihat!" Len menunjuk ke satu figur raksasa di hadapan Gakupo.

"WUAAAAH!" Semuanya langsung menunggu monster itu menunjukkan wujud aslinya.

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyan!"

"NYAN-DATO!? KUCING!? APANYA YANG FINAL BOSS!" Rin ngerage sambil headbang ke tembok sampai temboknya berwarna merah.

"Entahlah... tapi–HEI!" Kaito yang terus menatap kucing itu tiba-tiba kaget, karena tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

Kucing itu menembakkan laser dari matanya! #GUBRAK

"HEA!" Gakupo memblock laser kucing itu dengan Reflega sehingga laser itu mantul balik ke kucing itu.

"GAKUPO! JANGAN BUNUH KUCING ITU! LUCU~!" Miku guling-guling di lantai.

"URUSAI!" Dan Gakupo maju dan mengeluarkan bola api. Kucing itu menghindar dan muncul di belakang Gakupo dan menyerangnya berkali-kali.

"AAAARGH! KUCING SIALAN!" Dan Character Gakupo yang namanya adalah TerongBoy87 mati. Tulisan GAME OBERON (Fairy king Oberon! #plak) terpampang di depan layar komputer Gakupo.

"AKU KALAH SAMA KUCING!" Dan Gakupo ngerage.

"Eh... Gakupo? Komputermu berasap." Kata Len.

"Apa? Berasap?" Kata Gakupo sambil melihat CPUnya.

"Layar komputermu error tuh. Udah Red Screen of Death." Kata Rin.

"RSoD? Itu gak mungkin! Bahkan BSoD (Blue Screen of Death) gak muncul separah itu!" Gakupo melihat layar komputernya.

"Ini tidak mungkin..." Kata Gakupo, meratapi nasibnya. Sungguh.

"Semuanya... LARI!" Kaito dan Miku menyeret semua yang ada di ruangan itu keluar dari rumah Gakupo.

DUAAAAR!

Dan komputer milik Gakupo meledak.

"A-a-a-aapaaa... apa yang terjadi..." Gakupo kebingungan.

"Komputernya... meledak..." kata Luka. Yang lain mulai ketakutan.

"Apa... yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kata Len, menatap asap yang keluar dari jendela kamar Gakupo.

Dari jauh, seseorang mengintip mereka.

"Rupanya ini sudah dimulai..." Kata orang itu sambil pergi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**UGYAAAAAAAAAA! MAAF KALO JELEK! Author lagi kena fanfic rush... jadi ide apa yang muncul kali ini akan dibikin fic baru! Gomen kalo gak seru...**

**Anyways, di fic ini, review akan saya jawab!**

**Dan di fic ini, gak ngikutin jadwal mau updet hari apa, jadi tunggu aja!**

**Oke! End of chapter 1. REVIEW YA MINNA!**

**Dan soal fic Boy and Girl yang hiatus itu... itu cuma bercanda kok. Hehehehe... fic itu masih lanjut kok!**


	2. Creeps

**Oke, jadi, inilah chapter kedua dari game yang sangat aneh ini. RSoD. BSoD. Dll.**

**Dan saya punya "fanfic rush" telah sembuh! Lama-lama bisa gila ngetik di depan komputer mulu hehehe.**

**Jadi... inilah balasan review!**

Shiroi Karen:

Yap! Sempoa! Entah kenapa ide itu paling melekat di otak jadi pake aja deh.

Final bossnya kucing, iya, author lagi kebanyakan main Battle Cats soalnya.

Mereka gak masuk ke gamenya kok... baca aja terus. Udah updet ini!

Megami Hime:

Geje? Apa itu? #plak

Fanfic yang satu lagi (A boy and a girl's story) tetep lanjut kok! Baca terus ya!

Namikaze Kyoko:

Oke. Ini udah update.

Alfianonymous22:

OOOH SAYA YANG BILANG! AUTHOR JAHAT INI YANG BILANG! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Disampaikan melalui Gakupo!

Oh no, jangan tembak saya! Nanti fanficnya gak lanjut loh!

Yang satu gak ditelantarkan kok. Tetep baca aja terus.

Yami Nova

Yes! Game over, komputer meledak! Dan ini bukan VR, tp sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari itu!

Yuzumi Suzu'o:

Udah updet sekarang!

Monokurobo:

Hubungan Len sama Rin? Hmmm... cuma temen aja sih. Temen sejak SD.

Gak mau ah beliin Gakupo komputer baru. Author kan miskin #dilempar terong batu (?)

Oke! Boleh pergi, tapi balik lagi ya!

Kagamine MiCha:

Yap! Enak tuh makan daging asap! #plak

Author juga kepengen model itu kok.

Oke, ini udah updet!

**Yap, itulah akhir dari balasan review! Dan sekarang, chapter 2 akan segera dimulai!**

**Kenyataan!**

**VS.**

**Virtual!**

**BEGIN!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Keesokan harinya setelah komputer Gakupo meledak, mereka berkumpul lagi di rumah Gakupo.

"Baiklah, jadi untungnya komputer bekasku masih bisa dipakai, tapi gak sebagus komputer yang sudah meledak itu." Kata Gakupo sambil makan terong.

"Terus kita mau ngapain nih?" Tanya Len.

"Kita cuma ada berenam disini, iya kan? Masing-masing harus cari tahu tentang apa saja yang berhubungan dengan game ini.

TV mereka yang dari tadi menyala langsung ke Breaking News.

_Kasus komputer meledak terjadi lagi. Kali ini, 4 komputer dalam satu hari. Dan penyebab ledakan ini sama. Mereka kalah dalam permainan komputer "Survivor of the World" dan komputer mereka mengalami Red Screen of Death, dan komputer mereka berasap, dan akhirnya meledak. Ledakkannya tidak besar, hanya ledakan kecil, tapi pemilik komputerlah yang harus menanggung kerugian ini. Sekian dari Headline News _(?).

"Itu sama seperti yang dialami Gakupo!" Kata Luka.

"Nah, itulah salah satu petunjuk kita," kata Gakupo sambil mematikan TV. "Oke, jadi masing-masing dari kalian coba cari informasi apa saja yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini dan tentang ledakan komputer."

"Oke, tapi kamu gak apa-apa sama komputer kamu yang meledak itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Yang sudah rusak, sudah rusak. Aku gak bisa ngapain-ngapain lagi soal itu," Kata Gakupo dengan coolnya, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat meratapi komputernya yang hancur lebur.

"Oke, kalau itu katamu. Kami akan pergi." Kata semua, berpamit kepada Gakupo.

"Oi, Kaito. Kamu punya komputer belum meledak kan?" Tanya Len.

"Untungnya belum. Tapi aku belum menyalakannya lagi sejak I update gamenya," kata Kaito.

"Ini bakal sulit." Rin minum jus jeruk.

"Emang," tambah Miku sambil makan Negi Goreng (?).

Mereka berjalan terus di dalam sebuah gang, kemudian keluar gang, dan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Oke, sampai jumpa!" Kata mereka semua kepada satu sama lain.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Mereka berada di sekolah.

"Oi, kau dengar? Katanya bahkan komputer milik kepsek kita juga meledak!" kata salah satu murid.

"Eeeh? Beneran? Kalo iya, berarti kepsek itu gamer banget dong!" Kata murid yang satunya lagi.

Len yang berjalan pintas mendengar berbagai macam percakapan murid-murid lain soal game tersebut.

'_Perhatian kepada semua murid, diharapkan berkumpul di aula sekolah sekarang. Saya ulangi, harap semua berkumpul di aula sekolah sekarang.'_

Radio sekolah berbunyi, dan semua murid berkumpul di aula sekolah.

Dan di aula sekolah...

"Oke, pengumuman semuanya! Karena ada kasus komputer meledak ini, sekarangalah saatnya! Aku tahu bahwa kebanyakan dari kalian telah memainkan Game itu, maka akan kukatakan bahwa INILAH KESEMPATAN KALIAN UNTUK RAJIN BELAJAR!" kata Wakil kepsek sambil teriak-teriak.

"Ah gak mau! Toh masih banyak game lain!"

"Iya benar itu!"

"Aku malas belajar."

Dan bertubi-tubi komentar lainnya dilontarkan. Sedangakan Kaito, yang kebetulan ada di lokasi TKP, malah sibuk main game Battle Cats di ePhone-nya.

"Baiklah! Gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya! BUBAR!" Kata wakepsek yang galak itu.

"Huh!"

"Gak seru!"

"Mau belajar atau enggak, nilaiku pasti jelek."

Dan bermacam-macam reaksi lain dilontarkan. Kaito yang masih main Battle Cats keluar aula sekolah dengan santainya.

"Kaito!" Len muncul dan menepuk pundak Kaito.

"HAH!? EH Iya apa APA eh iya kenapa? Ada Rin lagi. Bukannya sekolah ini cowok sama cewek dipisah ya?" Tanya Kaito dengan bakanya.

"SALAH FANFIC, BAKAITO!" Rin dan Len teriak di kuping Kaito sampe kupingnya mampet (?).

"UAAAAAGH KUPINGKU! AMPUN!" Kaito tunduk di kaki dua orang yang mirip tapi tidak sama itu.

"Lagian! Udah, kita harus kembali ke kelas!" Tanya Len.

"Iya ampun anak rajin..." Kaito nangis ala anime seraya diseret Len. Rin menonton sambil motong jeruk pake penggaris.

**Bektu Class**

"Jadi apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Kaito.

"Pisang!"

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Informasi apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Kaito.

"Oh... informasi... sekitar 90% populasi dunia memainkan game ini." Kata Len.

"Itu tak cukup membantu sih, tapi yang kudapat adalah, komputer yang ada gamenya yang dipasang updet terakhir itu tak bisa mengakses komputernya kecuali game tersebut. Jadi pas komputernya nyala, mau gak mau langsung menuju ke game itu!" Kata Kaito dengan serius.

"UAAAH! Itu baru informasi! Kok tau sih?" Tanya Len.

"Soalnya aku yang mengalaminya..." Kata Kaito dengan pundung.

"Oh... turut berduka cita..." Kata Len sambil berdoa.

"AKU BELUM MATI!"

**Dan semuanya berkumpul lagi di rumahnya Gakupo. Terlihat pemilik rumah dengan sangat bahagianya memasak menu makan siang serba terong.**

(author gak sanggup makan semuanya)

"Hmmm...hahi...giha hak hisah make homputeh itah ya? (Jadi, kita gak bisa make komputer kita ya?)" Tanya Gakupo sambil makan, yang sukses dipukul oleh Luka.

"TELEN DULU BARU NGOMONG!"

Yang lain cekikikan.

"Ah... gomen! Tapi informasi kalian berdua itu sangat bermanfaat! Yang lain belum ada info lain ya?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Belum. Tapi bukannya lebih gampang kalo kita tinggal install ulang aja OS nya ya? Kan bootingnya ke CDnya, bukan ke hard disk, jadi gamenya bakal kehapus dong!" Miku coba memberi saran.

"Itu bisa dicoba, tapi kalau misalnya gak bisa gimana?" Tanya Luka.

"Dicoba aja dulu! Aku bawa laptop nih!" Kaito ngeluarin laptopnya.

"Yosh! Kita coba install!" Rin berdiri di atas meja.

"Ano, Rin? Turun dari mejaku." Kata pemilik meja yang terhormat.

**63 CD kemudian...**

"Ketemu! Nah coba install." Gakupo menyalakan laptopnya Kaito.

"Booting ke BIOS... ganti booting system, clock override, confirm and save..." Yang lain yang cuma ngerti main game langsung pusing habis denger macam-macam terminologi komputer yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Gakupo.

"Oke! Kita tunggu..." Gakupo pergi dan bikin Indomie, selerenya~ #plak

Sementara yang lainnya masih menunggu respons dari komputer tersebut.

Layar komputer menunjukkan menu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan menu instalasi OS...

Tapi menu game yang mereka ingin hapus.

"Tidak mungkin..." Kata Kaito. Gakupo yang kembali dari dapur juga syok sampe-sampe dia keselek makanan.

"Masa sih!? Akan kucoba lagi!"

**16 percobaan kemudian...**

"Tidak bisa... tapi kenapa!?" Gakupo menyerah. Sedangkan Rin sama Len nonton TV sambil makan popcorn. Miku sama Luka lagi bikin kue. Kaito lagi ngorok.

"HOI SEMUANYAAAAAA!" Gakupo teriak karena stres.

"WOY NAPA SIH TERIAK-TERIAK!?" Kaito terbangun karena kaget.

"... maaf. Aku stres." Dan Gakupo duduk di sofanya dan tidur.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Belum dapat info lagi nih?" Tanya Rin.

"Belum.. aku sibuk ngerjain PR sih, habis mau main game apaan?" Tanya Len.

"Wes, tumben rajin..." Rin 'memuji'.

"Begitulah." Len langsung masuk ke kelasnya, dan Rin ke kelasnya.

"Hoi, Kaito!" Len manggil seseorang.

"Iya kenapa?"

"Gak napa-napa, nyapa aja kok." Len duduk di kursinya.

Dan pelajaran dimulai.

Sementara pelajaran berlangsung, dan gurunya sedang tidak ada...

"Hoi... kamu kenapa?" Tanya salah satu teman sekelas kepada yang lain yang malah diem-diem dengerin lagu pake earphone di kelas.

"Hngh... hhhhhaaaahhh...Gak napa-napa..." Teman yang ditanyai malah merinding seperti ketakutan. "Kamu tau lagu ini kan? Tapi ini sedikit berbeda! Menjadi sangat... mengerikan!" Dan teman yang satu meminjamkan salah satu earphonenya ke teman yang satu lagi, dan alhasil, teman itu juga menjadi sangat ketakutan.

"Coba kudengar." Dan salah satu dari murid teladan di sekolah ini, Honne Dell, yang kerjanya belajar mulu, mencoba mendengar lagu di earphone itu.

..

..

..

"Kalian jangan main-main ya. Apa yang seram sih? Alunan musiknya gak kenapa-napa tuh!" Dan Dell meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Cih. Mentang-mentang dia gak main game itu sendirian, jadi sombong dia." Kaito berdiri.

"Memang lagunya seperti apa?" Tanya Len kepada salah satu murid.

"Tau lagu Proof of Life kan? Coba denger. Kata Dell gak kenapa-napa, tapi pas kita yang dengar..." Len mendengar kata-kata temannya dan mencoba mendengarkan lagu itu melalui earphonenya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Biasa aja kok." Kata Len.

"Belum. Tunggu sebentar lagi." Kata Temannya. Dan Len menunggu seraya mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

Alunan musik yang indah perlahan-lahan redup, suara bayi menangis terdengar, suara pintu yang tak diminyaki berbunyi, suara kresek-kresek radio mulai terdengar, alunan nada requiem dengan nada monoton, irama binaural terdengar, membuat kepala Len pusing berat... semua suara itu terdengar bersama-sama dengan lagu Proof of Life itu. Len sudah mulai ketakutan. Dan yang terakhir...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Play with me... kehehehehehehe..._"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**JELEEEEEEK! Entahlah apa reaksi kalian, tapi fic ini bukan horror kok. Entahlah aku mau ngomong apa...**

**Oh! Fic aku yang satu lagi, yang "A boy and a girl's story" akan kembali update tiap hari Jumat, karena "fanfic rush" ku telah sembuh! HORE!**

**Baiklah, tunggulah updet berikutnya! Jangan lupa Review supaya saya bisa dengar pendapat kalian ya! Arigatou!**


	3. Neko-san

**Oke, jadi, inilah chapter ketiga dari game yang sangat aneh ini. **

**Balasan review!**

Shiroi Karen:

Lah kok malah nyasar ke fic itu?

Iya nih pengennya kepseknya Otaku Kepsek #ditabok Nova

Motong jeruk pake penggaris! Soalnya pake pisau udah mainstream...

Nah... itu sebenarnya lagi mimpi tuh! Mimpi yang mengerikan!

Udah updet!

Yamine Alice

Wuaaah saya juga penasaran sama lanjutannya! *ditabok reader*

Oke! Udah update! Silahkan baca!

Usagi Yumi

Thank you!

Sudah update!

Yami Nova

Belom, komputer Kaito gak meledak kok, nanti bakal meledak kok #dilempar es krim

Aku juga suka main YGO. Tau dueling network gak?

Oke, lanjut terus!

**Yap, itulah akhir dari balasan review! Dan sekarang, chapter 3 akan segera dimulai!**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan milikku.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"UAAAAAAAH!" Kaito freak out.

"Kaito! Kenapa?" Tanya Len. "Apakah kau merasa ngeri dengan suara-suara itu!?

"Bukan, Len, tapi... sesungguhnya..."

Len mendengarkan dengan serius.

"AKU LUPA NYALAIN KULKAS! ES KRIMKU MELELEH SEMUA!" Kaito nangis gaje.

"BAKAITO!" Len ngelempar kursi ke Kaito. Kaito pingsan.

"Anyways... kita harus cari cara untuk menghentikan semua ini..." Len langsung duduk dan pelajaran dimulai.

**Setelah berberapa rumus matematika...**

"Akhirnya sekolah selesai!" Len keluar dari kelas.

TING!

"Uah, ada SMS! Eh, dari Gakupo?" Len membacanya.

"_Semuanya, berkumpullah di rumahku. Sepertinya aku tahu caranya menghentikan semua , boleh bawaain terong gak? Persediaanku habis..."_

"BELI SENDIRI TERONGMU!" Dan Len langsung berlari ke rumah Gakupo.

**Dan di rumah sang terong jejadian...**

"Oke, jadi, inilah satu-satunya cara kita bisa menghentikan semua ini, termasuk ledakan komputer dari Game of Darkness ini." Gakupo menyalakan laptopnya Kaito.

"Emangnya caranya gimana? Kamu aja kalah lawan kucing." Kata Rin.

"URUSAI!" Gakupo lari masuk kamar.

"Yah dia ngambek..." Len kembali dari dapur membawa kopi.

**Setelah berberapa spons kemudian...**

"Oke, aku udah ngedevelop program hack atau cheat biar kita bisa menangin game ini. Mau dicoba sekarang?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Boleh..." Kaito menyalakan komputernya. Dan game itu secara otomatis nyala.

"Oke, aku main!" Len duduk dan bermain game itu, yang telah di-cheat oleh Gakupo.

"Wuaaaah gila! Statsnya gede banget! Sekali tembak langsung mati! Woah! Ini kucingnya!" Len bermain dengan stats yang melebihi MAX dan menghadapi kucing itu.

"RASAKAN! RASAKAN!" Len dengan bersemangat melawan kucing itu, tapi setiap serangan Len selalu dihindari.

"Sial!" HP Len menurun tinggal 1 setelah diserang berkali-kali oleh kecepatan kucing itu.

"Gawat gimana nih?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ya... komputermu meledak nanti." Gakupo dengan santainya minum kopi.

"AKU GAK MAU! AKU GAK PUNYA DUIT BUAT BELI LAGI!" Kaito nendang-nendang Gakupo.

"Tapi ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencoba HACK systemku. Time!" Gakupo mengetik berberapa kode di hapenya yang terhubung dengan komputer Kaito, dan secara tiba-tiba...

"Wuaaah! Kucing itu melambat!" Rin teriak.

"Len! Sekarang!" Gakupo menyuruh Len menghabisi kucing itu.

'meow?' kucing itu mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya!

HISSATSU...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uaaaaaaah~ kawaii neko!" Semuanya langsung terpana, menghentikan serangan.

"Kawaii–EH LEN CEPETAN HABISIN!" Kaito tiba-tiba sadar. Gak seru kamu...

"Tunggu dulu, Miku! Pasang lagu apa aja, denger pake earphone! Jangan tanya kenapa, lakukan saja!" Len menyuruh Miku memasang earphone.

"Oke!" Miku mendengarkan lagu. "Hiiiiiiiiii nada mengerikan apa ini!?" Miku langsung memutih.

"POKOKNYA DENGER AJA TERUS! MATI KAU, KUCING!" Len menebas kucing itu dengan pedangnya.

'MEOOOOOOWR!' kucing itu perlahan-lahan menghilang ditelan cahaya kegelapan.

"Hiiiiiiii... eh? Lagunya normal..." Miku langsung kembali normal.

"Apakah kita berhasil?" Tanya Len.

Tulisan YOU WIN terpampang di depan layar monitor mereka.

"YAAAAAY! BERHASIL!" Semuanya berteriak kegirangan.

"Belum tentu." Suara seseorang terdengar di depan kamar mereka. Semuanya menoleh mereka.

"Siapa kamu!?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang bisa membantumu melewati semua ini, dan menyelesaikannya secara tuntas." Kata orang itu.

"Aku menanyakan namamu." Lanjut Mikuo.

"_My name is of no importance_," kata figur misterius itu. Semuanya langsung curiga berat.

"Anyways, lihat kesana." Figur misterius itu, atau disingkat MF, menunjuk ke suatu tempat. Yaitu taman bermain anak-anak.

Semuanya melihat kesana, dan di sana, aura kegelapan mulai sangat terasa, dan magic circle muncul.

"Sesuatu atau seseorang akan bermanifestasi disana. Sebaiknya kau kesana untuk menghentikannya." Kata MF dan dia keluar kamar Gakupo.

'lebih penting lagi, bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk?' batin Gakupo.

"Ayo kita kesana!" kata Rin dan langsung berlari keluar, diikuti yang lain.

**National Park (for kids)**

"Wuaah energinya sangat kuat! Magic circlenya juga makin kuat!" Rin langsung mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Ada yang datang!" Kata Mikuo. Energi kegelapan yang mencekam di sekeliling magic circle itu menjadi sangat tebal dan mengeluarkan ledakan kecil yang membuat shockwave besar.

"Uuuugh!" Semuanya mencoba bertahan, seraya mencoba melihat apa yang akan muncul.

Perlahan-lahan, kabut hitam itu mulai lenyap.

"AH!" Miku bisa melihat yang muncul.

"Itu... itu.." Kata Mikuo.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Kata Len.

Semuanya melihat mahluk yang muncul, dan yang muncul adalah...

Kucing yang mereka kalahkan di game tadi.

"Game macam apa ini!?" Kaito mulai ketakutan setelah melihat kucing yang mereka kalahkan di game sebelumnya.

"Lebih penting lagi, kenapa musuh kita adalah kucing!? Aku berharap musuh yang lebih besar dan mengerikan!" Len ngerage.

"Ya maaf kalau aku gak seperti yang kamu harapkan ya!"

Semuanya menoleh ke kucing itu.

"UAAAAAAH! KUCING ITU BISA BICARA!" Teriak semuanya.

"Kucing itu ajaib..." Kata Rin.

"Habis kalian komplein mulu! Udahlah! Aku disuruh untuk memusnahkan kalian juga!" Kucing itu BISA BICARA! #plak

"Oh no, ini gawat... kita tahu seberapa kuat kucing itu kan?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Gunakan kemampuan kalian." Ada satu suara lagi. Semuanya melihat ke belakang.

"MF!"

"Kali ini, kalian bisa memanifestasikan kekuatan kalian menjadi senjata dan elemen keinginan kamu, tapi, setelah melihat kalian, rupanya kekuatan itu sendiri akan diberikan kepadamu." Kata MF.

"Gak ngerti." Kata Miku.

"Sudahlah! Lihat saja. Tapi ini akan butuh sedikit waktu untuk bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk pertama kalinya." Kata MF dan pergi lagi.

"Kekuatan? Uaaah!" Seraya Gakupo bertanya, di sekeliling mereka muncul aura yang warnanya berdasarkan warna favorit mereka.

"Apa ini!?" Kaito masih bingung. Dan kucing itu menyerang Kaito.

"Uwaaah!" Kaito dengan refleksnya melindungi dia dengan tangannya dari serangan si kucing itu.

Tapi..

DUAAAR!

"Uwaaaah!" Kucing itu mental.

"Ha?" Kaito bingung, dan melihat tangannya.

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-KAITO! TANGANMU BEKU!" Len langsung lari buat ngambil api, tapi kesandung dan jatuh.

"Bukan, baka! Inikah... kekuatanku?" Kaito mau coba-coba dulu.

"Freeze!"

DZING!

"Gyaaa!" Kucing itu beku.

"Melt." Kucing itu cair.

"Freeze!" Kucing itu beku.

"Melt." Kucing itu cair lagi.

"HOOOOOI JANGAN BIKIN AKU JADI TES PERCOBAAN ESMU ITU DONG!" Kucing itu marah.

"Yah mau gimana lagi? Kamu kan musuh kita." Kata kaito dengan polosnya.

"HUWEEEEEEEE KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG DIKIRIM BUAT LAWAN MEREKA?" Tiba tiba kucing itu nangis.

"Gakupo, kucing emangnya bisa nangis?" Tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah..." Gakupo makan terong.

"Terus kita berempat belum dapat kekuatan kita nih." Kata Miku, seraya aura di sekeliling mereka menghilang.

"Aku gak tau kenapa aku yang paling pertama dapet kekuatan ini." Kata Kaito sambil ngebekuin kucing itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, tuh kucing biarin aja beku aja." Len menyarankan Kaito.

"Cairin lagi." Kaito dengan santainya cairin kucing itu lagi.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN JADIIN AKU PERCOBAANMU DONG! Sudahlah... aku gak mau lawan mereka juga... aku cuma mau hidup damai..." Dan kucing itu pergi.

"Mission... accomplished?" Tanya Miku dengan segala keragu-raguannya.

**Back to Miku's house**

"Jadi semua ini aneh, iya kan? Eh, persediaan tabungan kita menipis, penghasilan kita mulai berkurang nih!" Miku mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Gawat dong! Aku gak mau kerja part time!" Kata Len

"Siapa yang nyuruh kamu?" Tanya Rin.

TINGTONG

"Bel pintu rumah anda telah berbunyi. Silahkan lihat siapa yang disana." Kata Kaito seperti operator pintu.

"Jangan sok operator pintu ah! Terus operator pintu itu apa?" Tanya Miku dan membuka pintunya.

"Halo!" Kata orang itu. Seorang cewek, tingginya kira-kira se-Miku.

"Ano, kamu siapa ya?" Tanya Miku dan lain lain.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Akhir dari chapter 3! Makasih buat semua yang mau mereview dan baca ya! Jangan jadi silent reader dong, meski kau gak login, guest review juga diterima kok!**

**Tunggu next chapter ya!**


	4. Nekomura Iroha

**Chapter 4! I gak bisa update ini mingguan di jadwal tertentu kayak fic i yang satu lagi, jadi maaf ya semua...**

**Balasan Review:**

Philippe de Akamura:

Mau tau MF itu siapa? Baca aja terus #plak

Udah updet, arigatou buat review.

Yamine Alice:

Silahkan ambil kucingnya atas izin saya wakakakakakakak #ditabok kucing yang bersangkutan

Kekuatan Miku? Nanti juga tau kok, hehehehe...

Salam dingin (?) balik!

Shiroi Karen

KOK BEGINI? Ya emang begini! #plak

GILA SEREM! Miku pasti udah bakal teriak in horror liat slendytubbies!

Kan lagi gak ada orang di taman itu, ceritanya lagi pada bengong (jadi ada orang atau gak sih!?)

Kucing itu disuruh sama... RAHASIA! Baca aja terus.

Udah updet!

Kei kun 129

Arigatou! Udah update!

Punyamu mengenaskan? Emangnya diapain? #plak

Aika Licht Youichi

Mirip SAO ya? Wah... padahal sebenarnya gak ada niat bikin mirip SAO sih, hehehe...

Arigatou buat review! Udah update!

**Itulah akhir dari balasan review! Oke, mulai!**

**Disclaimer: voclaoid no mine (bener, ngetiknya voclaloid. Bukan typo.)**

**RALAT!**

**VOCALOID bukan punyaku.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Di depan Miku terdapat seseorang yang, setelah dilihat baik-baik dengan kacamata dan teleskop dan sinar x dan lain lain, adalah ternyata lebih pendek dari Rin.

"Halo!" Sambut orang itu.

"Kamu siapa?" Miku bertanya kepada sosok itu.

"Namaku Iroha Nekomura! Salam kenal! Aku pengen berkunjung kemari! Boleh masuk?" Tanya Nekomura.

"Oh, boleh. Mau minum jus negi?" Tanya Miku.

"Ah, enggak terima kasih," Nekomura masuk dan duduk di sofa sambil melihat sekeliling. Dan dia melihat...

"UWAAAAAH!" Nekumora melompat dari sofa dan bersembunyi di belakang Miku.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau minum jus sayur? Aku tahu kamu suka... cuma 200 yen!" Miku memasuki yandere mode for no reason.

"GAK MAU! AKU TAKUT SAMA DIA!" Nekomura yang bersembunyi di belakang Miku nunjuk ke Kaito. Semuanya langsung menatap Kaito dengan tajam.

"He? Aku salah apa?" Kaito bingung.

"Dia...dia... dia mempermainkan aku..." Nekomura mau nangis.

"KAITO KAU HENTAI!" Miku ngambil puluhan garpu terus dilempar ke Kaito semuanya.

"UGYAAAAAA! AKU SALAH APA!?" Kaito pun tepar.

"Bukan itu... dia membekukanku terus mencairkan aku lagi berkali-kali..." Nekomura masih nangis.

Fic ini akan dilanjutkan nanti setelah konser jangkrik berikut ini #plak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UAAAAAAAH! KAMU KUCING YANG KEMARIN!" Semuanya berteriak ke Nekomura.

"TIDAAAAAAAK! IDENTITASKU KETAHUAN!" Dan Nekomura meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berkata 'sekarang aku tak punya tempat lagi kemana aku bisa pergi... hiks...'

"Oi tunggu! Siapa bilang kamu boleh pergi!?" Tanya Len. Nekomura masih nangis.

"Jangan pergi dulu dong! Mau kue? Atau mau susu?" Tawar Rin.

"Susu boleh..." Dan Nekomura menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

**Setelah berberapa waktu kemudian...**

"Jadi boleh kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ya, jadi kau tahu kan betapa stresnya aku kemarin? Jadi aku menggunakan sisa magicku untuk mengubahku menjadi bentuk manusiaku deh!" Nekomura menjelaskan dengan girang.

"Ya, bagus... tapi kenapa kau pergi ke rumah kami?" Tanya Kaito.

"Hiiiiiiiii ampun... jangan bekukan aku..." Nekomura mau nangis. Semuanya menatap Kaito dengan horror.

"AKU TIDAK BERSALAH!"

"Jadi aku gak tau mau kemana lagi, kalau aku balik ke tempat yang nyuruh aku nyerang kalian, nanti aku dijadiin makanannya..." Nekomura sedih.

"Itu kejam sekali!" Kata Gakupo.

"Jadi karena aku tak tahu mau kemana lagi, jadi aku kerumahmu deh! Teehee! Boleh aku tinggal disini gak?" Nekomura memohon.

"Boleh gak ya... gimana kalau begini? Kamu jadi pekerja di rumah ini, kayak nyapu ngepel, masak, bersihin kamar mandi, dan lain lain. Kalau kau mau, baru aku bolehin." Kata Miku dengan 'serius'.

"SETUJU!" Dan Nekomura menyalami tangannya Miku.

"Eh? Enggak kok! Aku cuma bercanda!" Kata Miku.

"Tenang saja! Rumahmu dijamin akan selalu bersih!" Nekomura sangat serius... padahal...

"Ano, Nekomura? Itu cuma joke... gak udah bersihin juga gak apa-apa kok..." Miku jadi desperate.

"Jangan khawatir! Akan kujaga rumahmu baik-baik!" Nekomura sekarang malah salut ke Miku. Semuanya langsung menatap Miku.

"Perbudakan anak-anak." Kata Kaito.

"DIAMLAH KAU, HENTAI!" Miku ngelempar batu ke mukanya.

"AUUUU! AKU TIDAK BERSALAH!" Dan perang adu mulut bermulai.

Semua yang melihat mereka cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Ano, boleh aku keluar rumah? Mau jalan-jalan." Kata Len.

"Boleh." Kata Mikuo sambil masak di dapur.

**Di taman**

"Ini adalah tempat kita bertemu Nekomura kemarin..." Len melihat sekeliling. Len menemukan seperti bagian puzzle, hanya saja, seperti terbuat dari data elektronik. Len memungutnya.

"Bentuk kepala kucing... sepertinya milik Nekomura..." Kata Len.

"Tepat sekali."

Len menatap ke belakang. MF menampakkan dirinya lagi di belakang Len.

"Kali ini apa maumu?" Tanya Len.

"Oh, hanya berkunjung sebentar saja." MF datang menggunakan coat hitam dengan tudungnya terpasang.

"Katakan padaku, Mysterious Figure (MF). Apa yang kau tahu tentang semua ini?" Tanya Len.

"Tolong, panggil aku Rix." Kata MF.

"Baiklah, Rix. Apa yang kau tahu tentang semua ini?" Tanya Len.

"Apa yang aku tahu? Saa... seandainya aku tahu apa yang aku tahu..." Rix menatap ke atas. "Tapi sejak kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu... bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku? Teman-temanmu boleh ikut juga, termasuk Nekomura." Kata Rix sambil membuka tudungnya (hood).

"Kau... siapa?" Tanya Len.

"Panggil aku Rix. Camkan baik-baik dalam memorimu." Dan dia berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu! Dimana kita bisa bertemu?" Tanya Len. Rix memberikan nomor handphonenya.

"Mengerti?" Dan Rix pergi. Len bingung, dan kembali ke rumah Miku.

**Dan, di rumahnya Miku...**

"Oh, Len! Selamat datang!" Nekomura menyambut Len di pintu.

"Halo juga..." Len terpana melihat Nekomura memakai pakaian maid. Well, sebenarnya gak appealing banget sebenarnya #author ditabok nekomura

"Halo, Len! Dari mana saja?" Tanya Miku.

"Dari taman yang kemarin, oh iya! Aku ketemu sesuatu kayak bagian puzzle, tapi berbentuk kepala kucing. Apakah ini punyamu?" Tanya Len ke Nekomura.

"Iya! Oh, aku lupa sama sekali! Terima kasih mau mengembalikannya! Dan, lihat! Satu rumah ini bersih!" Kata Nekomura ke Len dengan tersenyum, sambil melihat ke Miku.

"Gimana kalau kita makan es krim bersama-sama? Aku baru beli!" Kata Miku.

"Yaaaaay! Es krim!" Kaitolah yang pertama bangun dari sofanya.

"Aku mau rasa vanilla, ada gak?" Tanya Nekomura.

"Ada! Semua rasa ada kok!" Miku membuka kulkasnya, dan mereka semua makan es krim.

Gakupo, sambil makan es krim, tetap terpaku ke depan komputernya. Dia berdiri.

"Len, boleh kesini sebentar? Kaito dan Nekomura juga kesini." Kata Gakupo.

"HEI! Gakupo, kamu ini loli ya!? MASA CUMA NEKOMURA YANG CEWEK YAND DIKASIH LIAT!?" Rin teriak-teriak.

"AKU GAK LOLI! Cuma saja, siapa tahu Nekomura tahu sesuatu soal ini. Kan, dia itu sebenarnya adalah monster yang berhubungan dengan game itu.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MONSTER!" Nekomura mau nangis.

"JADI KAMU ITU APA!?" Tanya Kaito dengan 'lembut'.

"Sepertinya kita akan menemukan jawabannya segera." Kata Len sambil makan pisang.

"Apa maksudmu, monyet?" Tanya Rin.

"Hoi, ejekan itu tak pantas." Kata Len. Semuanya geleng-geleng kepala. "HOI KENAPA SEMUANYA GAK SETUJU SAMA AKU!?" Len ngamuk.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kesini!" Dan Nekomura, Len, dan Kaito datang ke komputer (BARU beli) Gakupo.

Dan mereka melihat sesuatu seperti pola grafis, tapi semuanya terbuat dari pecahan partkel data yang sering disebut sebagai "Bug".

"Gakupo, pola apa ini?" Tanya Len.

"Itulah yang mau aku tanyakan. Nekomura. Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Entahlah... tapi rasanya pernah lihat... dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Oh, ada file ini yang formatnya 'teodw' dan coba kuakses, dan yang pertama kutemukan adalah pola ini. Seharusnya kau mengenalnya, karena kau pun adalah bagian dari game of darkness ini." Kata Gakupo.

"Masuk akal, tapi membingungkan. Sebenarnya, Nekomura ini siapa? Dan kenapa pembuat game ini mau melakukan hal ini?" Tanya Rin.

"Sepertinya kita akan menemukan jawabannya segera." Kata Len.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Miku.

Len berjalan keliling meja, lalu berkata, "Aku bertemu dengan si MF (mysterious figure) lagi."

"KAU APA!?"

"Iya, tapi kali ini, dia memberikan nomor teleponnya, karena, ayo siap-siap. Sore ini, kita akan bertemu dengan MF." Kata Len. "Dia akan memberikan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan kita." Dan Len masuk ke kamar mandi.

CKLIK!

"Gak elit banget, habis ngomong kalimat keren itu, malah buang air di toilet..." Kata Nekomura. Dan mereka semua tidur (?)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Untuk saat ini, hanya inilah yang bisa i ketik. Jadi maaf kalau pendek ya!**

**Oke, aku rasanya pengen ganti nama fic ini, tp tetep bertema sama. Ada yang punya ide buat namanya gak? Arigatou!**

**Oke, until next update, then!**


	5. Behemoth

**Dan kembali lagi dengan chapter 5. Seperti biasa, bales review dulu:**

Shiroi Karen

Tepat! Emang gak elit. Zaman gini kasih email #plak

Udah update...

Chinatsu20

Kamu suka kucing? Karena saya juga suka!

Tenang aja, kucingnya masih hidup kok, gak mau saya bunuh...

Yami Nova

Hebat! Karena kucing ngeong-ngeong udah mainstream #plak

MF itu adalah... baca chapter ini! #dihantam

Ide namamu kepake kok, arigatou...

Mafis Heartfillia

MF itu 'siapa', bukan 'apa.' Di chapter ini dikasitau kok.

Negi goreng, karena nasi goreng udah mainstream #plak

Lucu ya? Arigatou, padahal gak bermaksud tuh :D

**Dan balasan review selesai.**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid selamanya bukan punya saya.**

**Dan fic ini mulai!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dan mereka semua berkumpul di lapangan baseball. Kenapa lapangan baseball? Karena itu tempat terdekat dari rumah mereka #plak

"Oi, MF nya dimana sih?" Tanya Miku

"Ya ampun... kalian ini gak sabaran ya?" Tanya seseorang, dan semuanya melihat ke sudut.

"Itu kamu!" Kata Len.

"Tepat." Balas Rix.

"Rix, kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami disini?" Tanya Len

"Jadi dia itu namanya Rix?" Tanya Rin.

"Tepat sekali. Sekarang untuk apa aku mengumpulkan kalian ya..." Dan Rix berpikir dulu. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke kantungnya dan mengeluarkan madu.

Rix makan madu.

Nyam...

...

...

...

"Sudah kenyang!"

"MAKSUDMU APA!? WINNI DA PUH!?" Teriak semuanya.

"Oke, kembali ke urusan kita." Kata Rix. 'dia tak mengacuhkan kami...' batin semuanya.

"Musuh berikut kalian adalah ini." Rix menunjukkan gambar suatu monster dihadapan mereka.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Luka.

"Behemoth." Jawab Len.

"Tepat. Dan saat ini, tim kami berupaya sebisa-bisanya untuk melawan monster ini di game ini." Kata Rix.

"Tim kamu?" Tanya Rin.

"Tepat. Tim ini baru ada 2 orang saja. Yaitu aku, dan partnerku." Jawab Rix.

RRRING! RING!

Rix mengangkat teleponnya. Dan berbicara di teleponnya. Dan menutupnya lagi.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Dia akan muncul." Kata Rix.

"Eeh? Behemoth sudah dia kalahkan?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Dimana lokasi manifestasinya?" Tanya Kaito.

"DISINI!" Jawab Rix.

"APA KATAMU!? LARIIII!" Dan mereka semua kabur dari tempat itu.

Dan setelah berlari jauh...

"Hah...ha...tak sangka dia akan muncul disitu." Kata Miku.

"Eh, tapi kita harus kembali loh!" Kata Kaito, dan langsung berlari ke lokasi.

"Kaito! Tunggu!" Dan mereka mengejar Kaito. Dan mereka tiba di lokasi tempat Behemoth muncul.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Len. Dan tiba-tiba aura dengan warna berbeda-beda mengelilingi mereka, kecuali Kaito.

"Ini.. sama seperti saat kita menghadapi Nekomura..." Kata Gakupo.

"Ah! Lihat! Ada seseorang yang sedang memegang HP!" Nekomura menunjuk ke seseorang berambut kuning, sedang memainkan hapenya.

Dan Miku berlari ke orang itu. Seorang perempuan.

"Permisi! Apakah kau melihat monster yang besar disini?" Tanya Miku.

"HOI BAKA! MASA NANYA BEGITUAN KE DIA SIH!?" Teriak Kaito.

Perempuan itu melihat Miku.

"Monster besar?"

"Ya!" Jawab Miku. Perempuan itu mendekati Miku.

.

.

.

*stab*

"AAAAAAHHH!" Miku berteriak kesakitan. Perutnya ditusuk.

"Akulah dia..." Kata perempuan itu. Dan dia meninggalkan Miku yang berdarah-darah.

"MIKU!" Kaito berlari ke Miku, tapi nafasnya sudah lenyap. Kaito dan yang lain menangisi kematiannya.

"KENAPA! KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!?" Len berteriak.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang disuruh," Kata perempuan itu. Dan melihat ke Nekomura.

"Cait Sith... mengapa kau mengkhianati kami?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Karena aku tak suka sama kalian!" Jawab Nekomura.

"Begitukah...?"

Perempuan itu melihat ke mereka semua.

"Setidaknya aku harus memberikan namaku sebelum aku membunuh kalian semua. Neru Akita." Dan dia mengangkat HPnya keatas, dan Hapenya mulai bersinar.

'GROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!'

Semuanya melihat 'sesuatu' yang muncul itu dengan teror.

"Be-be-be-BEHEMOTH!" Teriak Len.

"Nekomura! Apa yang kau tahu tentang Neru?" Tanya Gakupo.

Nekomura berpikir.

"Dia memanggil monsternya dengan HPnya, dan bergabung dengannya! Bisa dikatakan bahwa Behemoth itu sendiri adalah Neru!" Kata Nekomura.

"_Cait Sith... Kau pengkhianat_!" Dan Behemoth (Neru) berlari ke Nekomura.

'FREEZE!'

CRING!

"Nekomura! Lari! Sekarang ini, hanya aku yang bisa bertarung!" Kata Kaito, sambil membekukan Behemoth itu.

"Ha-hai!" Dan Nekomura berlari.

"_Tak akan kubiarkan!_"

KRAK..

JDEEER!

Behemoth lepas dari bekuan es Kaito.

"Tidak bisa! Esku tidak mempan!" Kata Kaito.

"Kaito! Berjuang! Maaf kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" Kata Len. Kaito mengangguk.

"Hancurkan Behemoth itu! Untuk Miku!" Teriak Rin. Kaito, saat mendengar itu, langsung marah besar.

"Neru... beraninya kau..." Kaito berlari menuju Behemoth itu. "BERANINYA KAU!"

Kaito menembakkan es ke Behemoth.

THUNDER!

DZZZZZZ!

Dan petir keluar dari mulut behemoth itu dan menghancurkan es-es Kaito, dan mengenai Kaito.

"Argh!" Kaito terlempar. Dan Behemoth itu maju menuju Kaito yang sekarat.

"KAITO!" Teriak Gakupo. Len dan Rin menatap Gakupo.

"Oi, ukemu mau dimakan tuh." Kata Luka.

"DIAMLAH KAU! DASAR FUJOSHI!" Gakupo langsung marah besar.

"Inikah, akhir segalanya...?" Tanya Kaito, sebelum dia akan dicabik-cabik oleh Behemoth itu.

.

.

.

.

DZING!

"_UAAAAAAGH!_" Behemoth itu terlempar. Kaito terpana melihatnya. "Apa yang terjadi!?"

SYUT!

"Giliranku, Kaito!"

Kaito melihat siapa yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Mi...MIKU!?"

Dan Miku maju melawan Behemoth itu.

"Laevanteinn!" Dan di tangan Miku muncul pedang besar. Dan menusuk behemoth itu tepat di jantungnya.

'GROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!' Dan Behemoth itu jatuh.

Semua yang menatap Miku langsung kaget. "He-hebat..." Kata Len.

Dan Behemoth itu mati, dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tinggal Neru yang tersisa.

"Menyerahlah!" Kata Miku.

"Belum saatnya untuk aku menyerah, kamu masih harus berhadapan denganku." Dan Neru mundur, dan menyerang Miku dengan petir.

'Block!' Miku menahan serangan Neru, dan petir itu terpantul kembali ke Neru.

Neru tidak merespon saat terkena serangan petir itu, tapi dia terjatuh, dan mulai meringis kesakitan.

"Jadi... akulah yang kalah? Memang benar ternyata... para Cross, memang sangat kuat..." Dan Neru perlahan-lahan menghilang, lenyap dari dunia ini.

"Kita... menang?" Tanya Rin.

"MIKU! KENAPA!? AKU KIRA KAMU MATI! KENAPA KAMU MASIH BISA HIDUP!? AKU SENANG KAU MASIH HIDUP!" Dan Kaito lari sambil memeluk Miku.

"Hei, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Udah ah! Jangan menangis lagi. Cengeng." Kata Miku sambil mengelus kepala Kaito yang sedang menangis.

"Aura kita menghilang..." Kata Luka.

"Syukurlah..." Gakupo pun menghela nafas lega. Dan Rix pun datang.

"Rix, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Len.

"Untuk bisa menggunakan Laevanteinn, dia harus merasakan kematian." Kata Rix. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Rix, bagaimana kau tahu? Siapa yang memberi kita kekuatan ini?" Tanya Gakupo. Rix hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Oh, satu lagi. Aku mendapat info soal pembuat game ini." Kata Rix.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Rin.

"Beritahukan kami!" Kata Kaito.

"Nekomura, ini juga akan menyangkut kamu. Apakah kau juga ingin tahu?" Tanya Rix. Nekomura mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu." Rix menghela nafas.

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Semua staff pembuat game itu telah dibunuh. SEMUANYA." Kata Rix.

"Apa?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Jadi, cerpen yang tak bermaksud menjadi cerpen ini, chapter 5, selesai. Hem... kurang waktu buat bikin fic. Jadi, mohon bantuannya dan berikan pendapat kalian soal fic ini. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Dukungan kalian akan sangat bermanfaat.**

**Maafkan kalau ada typo, atau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Terima kasih banyak.**

**Ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya!**


	6. Get Ready

**Kembali ke fic yang hampir ditelantarkan... dan biasa, balasan review dulu...:**

Shiroi Karen

Karen, kau punya temen fujo baru. Namanya Fujorine Luka *ditabok Luka*

Enak ya liat Kaito sengsara #plak

Len, sadarlah! Kau gak yaoi! Kau masih straight! Jangan disesatkan oleh sang fujo akut Shiroi Karen!

Sudah update...

Yami Nova

MF? Yang baru diketahui adalah namanya Rix dan dia bekerja untuk menuntaskan masalah summoning being ini.

Detil lanjut ada di chapter ini.

Yep! Secara mental *ditabok Miku*

Sudah lanjut!

XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX

Saya suka winnie the pooh! Sangat menyenangkan!

Sudah lanjut! Yaaaay!

Oceana Queen

Kamu cewek bukan? Kalau iya, kau itu rare species! #plak karena cewek gamer itu saaaaangat jarang.

Dan saya sudah update!

Aika Licht Youichi

Sudah update!

**Jadi sepertinya itu saja...**

**Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, saya aja udah bingung gimana mau lanjutin fic ini. **

**Fic ini akan selesai saat chapter 12 atau 13 dicapai, jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak dari fic ini...**

**MULAI!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

3 orang.

Ahli pembuat game.

10 bawahan.

Hilang dari keberadaan dunia. Tubuh tak bernapas.

"Tak mungkin! Mati semua?" Tanya Len.

"3 orang yang sangat terkenal lagi... Apa itu benar?" Tanya Kaito.

"Foto." Kata Rix sambil menyerahkan foto ke Rin. Rin langsung pucat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gakupo sambil melihat foto itu. Gakupo kaget.

"Mereka semua... tak berkepala!" Kata Miku.

Rix langsung mengangguk. "5 lagi."

"5 apa?" Tanya Luka.

"Hanalogica." Kata Rix.

"Hanalogica?" Tanya Luka.

"Hana, dalam bahasa jepang berarti bunga. Punya kelopak banyak, tetap berasal dari satu sumber. Analogi. Meski berbeda, tetapi sama. Paralel. Kesamaan. Kemiripan. Dan logica, berasal dari kata pralogis, berarti tak logis. Semua kekuatan kalian bertentangan dengan logika masuk akal, bahkan hukum fisika." Dan penjelasan panjang Rix berakhir.

"Jadi... aku ini hanalogica?" Tanya Nekomura.

"Itulah sebutan kita untuk kalian. Dalam arti kalian itu adalah Septhithelon. Benar?" Tanya Rix.

"Benar... itulah kami. Kami ada 7, tapi sekarang tinggal 6. 5 pun akan tiba. Aku jadi takut..." Kata Nekomura, sang Cait Sith.

"Rix, sebenarnya, siapa kau?" tanya Mikuo.

"Kalian mau tahu?" Tanya Rix. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Rahasia~"

GUBRAK!

"HOI! KASITAU! KASITAU GAK!?" Tanya Miku sambil ngeluarin Laevanteinn buat ngancem Rix.

"Hei hei, kalau kalian bunuh aku, kalian gak bisa tahu siapa aku lho..." Kata Rix. Miku langsung menghilangkan Laevanteinnnya dengan terpaksa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memeriksa benda itu dahulu?" Tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk ke sesuatu di tanah.

Semuanya datang ke sana, melihat ada handphone.

"Kelihatannya seperti handphone biasa." Kata Gakupo.

"Ini yang dipakai oleh Neru tadi bukan?" Tany a Rin. Gakupo masih mengutak-atiknya.

"Ah! Ini!" Gakupo menunjukkan sesuatu di hapenya.

"Summoning app? Emangnya ini Dev*l Surviv*r?" Kata Kaito.

"Tapi... ini benar milik Neru..." Kata Len sambil menunjukkan status dari Behemoth.

"Ah! Hapenya lenyap!" Kata Rin seraya melihat hape itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Kalian, ikut aku." Kata Rix. Dan semuanya mengikutinya.

Dan di tempat 'rahasia' Rix...

"Kita ada apa ya disini?" Tanya Len.

"Jadi hanya aku dan temanku disini, entah kenapa dia punya ekor USB," Kata Rix sambil memperkenalkan Piko.

"Kita mengerti... ahahahaha..." Mereka sweatdrop.

"Jadi kaukah super programmer itu?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Gak super juga..." Kata Piko sambil mainin ekornya (?)

"Piko, berikan semua informasi yang kau punya untuk mereka." Kata Rix.

"Gak mau ah, nanti gak seru lagi." Kata Piko.

"Hmm... benar juga ya." Kata Rix. Semua yang lain langsung sweatdrop.

"Jadi... kalian sekarang memiliki kekuatan special, kekuatan seorang hanalogica. Bisa dibilang bahwa kalian adalah hanalogica, tapi berbeda dengan hanalogica biasa seperti Nekomura." Kata Piko.

"Jadi, ini adalah kekuatan seorang hanalogica?" Kata Miku sambil mengsummon Laevanteinn.

"Tepat. Biar kudata dahulu..." Kata Piko.

Dan setelah pendataan...

"Kalian punya 7 minggu." Kata Rix. "Tujuh minggu untuk mengalahkan semua Hanalogica."

"Tujuh minggu? Bagaimana dengan dia?" Tanya Kaito kepada Rix sambil menunjuk ke Nekomura.

"Dia sudah dianggap kalah, meski masih memiliki kekuatannya." Kata Rix.

"Ngomong ngomong, apa kekuatanmu?" Tanya Len ke Nekomura.

"Ke-kekuatanku?" Tanya Nekomura. Semuanya mengangguk.

"_Classified Information". _Kata Nekomura sambil bergaya ala Asah*na M*kuru. Semuanya sweatddrop.

"Barangkali kekuatannya itu adalah 'mengubah orang menjadi pecinta kacamata'." Kata Rin.

"HEI! GAK SEBEGITUNYA TAU!" Kata Nekomura.

"Hahahahahahahah! Gimana kalau kita panggil dia Mori aja?" Tanya Kaito.

"DIAAAAAM!" Kata Nekomura sambil ngambek.

Rix hanya bolak balik keliling saja. Lalu bilang ke semuanya.

"5 minggu lagi. Dan semuanya akan berakhir. Karena Nekomura dan Neru sudah kalah, tinggal sisa 5 Hanalogia lagi. Kita belum memiliki data untuk tiap monster yang akan hadir, tapi bersiap-siaplah minggu depan." Kata Rix. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku, Rin, Mikuo, dan Gakupo belum punya kekuatan kita..." Kata Len.

"Ada yang harus dipenuhi untuk bisa mendapatkan kekuatan kalian. Kalau Miku, kalian sudah tahu kan?" Semuanya mengangguk.

"Kalau aku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Hanya seorang penyuka es lah yang bisa mengendalikan es, dan dia haruslah berambut biru." Kata Rix.

"Sangat cocok dengan Kaito..." Kata Len sambil menatap Kaito yang menunjukkan watadosnya.

"Jadi... apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan kami?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Hm... agak susah menjelaskannya, tapi setelah kamu pun memenuhi yang dibutuhkan, kekuatanmu tak akan berjalan untuk pertama kalinya jika tak ada Hanalogica yang akan kau lawan." Kata Piko.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksud kalian tentang 3 orang pembuat game itu yang dibunuh?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kejadian itu?" Tanya Rix. Semuanya mengangguk. Sementara Nekomura? Tertidur dengan damai sambil muntahin bola bulu (?).

"Sebelum itu..." Rix menyalakan lagu 'La Cloche' lalu mulai bercerita.

"Kejadiannya tak lama, 3 hari yang lalu. Mereka masih hidup. Aku adalah mata-mata yang ditugaskan oleh diriku sendiri untuk mengawasi ketiga orang itu." Kata Rix.

'hah? ditugaskan diri sendiri?' batin mereka masing-masing.

"Aku melakukan ini karena suatu hari, Piko menemukan anomali data yang menyimpang dari data normal. Kalian tahu kode binary?" Tanya Rix.

"10101010?" Tanya Len.

"Tepat. Nah, apa reaksi kalian saat kalian menemukan angka 2 dalam binary?" Tanya Rix.

"Eh... buruk?" Tanya Len.

"Ada data menyimpang yang masuk. Dan menyebabkan 'data corrupt' dari data asli. Tentu saja hal ini tidak normal, jadi sementara Piko menghack sistem komputer mereka, saya mematai mereka." Kata Rix.

"Dan apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Bahwa binary data 2 bukan bersumber dari mereka, bukahlah itu bagian dari sistem data komputer." Kata Rix sambil makan nachos.

"Jadi, data 2 berasal dari mana?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Sesuatu yang tak berasal dari dunia itu. Seperti... alien?" Tanya Rix.

"Jadi apakah menurutmu bahwa Hanalogica adalah alien?" Tanya Miku, kemudia melihat ke Nekomura.

"Aku tak ingat bahwa aku adalah alien, tapi sewaktu aku lahir, aku tahu bahwa adalah sebuah sistem, dikelilingi dengan nomor binary 1010101. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, karena aku sama sekali tak kompatibel dengan data-data yang ada disana." Kata Nekomura.

"Tapi kenapa kau sekarang adalah manusia?" Tanya Rin.

"Banyak sekali yang tidak kita ketahui... sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita simpan ini di lain hari, dan pulang dan istirahat?" Tanya Piko.

"Setuju, aku mau istirahat. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan." Kata Gakupo dan semuanya pergi keluar.

Pintu ditutup.

"Piko, aku mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar." Kata Rix, dan keluar.

Seraya dia berjalan, dia mengangkat teleponnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Mereka lebih berbakat dari yang kita tahu." Kata Rix ke teleponnya.

"_Begitu kah? Kau awasi saja mereka terus sementara saya menyiapkan tantangan untuk minggu depan." _Kata seseorang di telepon itu.

"Oi, oi, kau kedengarannya seperti orang yang menyebabkan semua ini." Kata Rix.

"_Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama ada aku. Kau awasi saja pekerjaanmu. Lagipula, kau hanya baru menyadarinya 2 minggu lalu, saat Cait Sith muncul, dna tiba-tiba berpihak pada mereka." _ Kata orang misterius di telepon itu.

"Mengerti. Hei, jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak ya." Kata Rix. Dan dia menutup teleponnya. Dia pun menatap ke langit.

"Deruta, apa kau mengawasi?" Tanya Rix.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Baiklah, perkembangan ceritanya udah agak bingung, jadi updatenya agak jarang-jarang. Tapi rest assured! Fic ini masih bakal lanjut, sampai chapter 12 atau 13.**

**Dengan begitu, saya ucapkan selamat tinggal sampai updetan berikutnya!**

**Terus... plotnya bakal ngaco-ngaco, jadi maaf ya kalau begitu.**


End file.
